This invention relates generally to chain and chainsaw blade carriers and, more particularly, to a length-adjustable chain carrying device that is particularly suited to carry multiple chains simultaneously without the chains becoming tangled.
An operator of a chainsaw often desires to have extra chainsaw blades on hand in case one chain breaks or becomes dull. Extra chains are often carried in the back of a pickup, kept in a box or tool chest or perhaps merely in a pile on a work bench. Unfortunately, it is easy and common for extra chains/chainsaw blades to become entangled when stored in a haphazard manner such that frequent operation of the chainsaw may become frustrating and undesirable.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for storing and transporting chainsaw blades or, more generally, chains. Although assumably effective for their general purposes, the existing chain carriers do not provide a device configured to simultaneously carry multiple chainsaw cutting chains or are not easily length adjustable to accommodate chains of different lengths.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a chain carrying device that is configured to hold multiple chains simultaneously. Further, it would be desirable to have a chain carrying device that is length adjustable so as to be useful to owners of various types and sizes of chainsaws. In addition, it would be desirable to have a chain carrying device having structures to keep multiple chains from becoming tangled or snagged relative to one another.